


i promised to surprise you!

by monyaka



Series: Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts [10]
Category: My Ex Is So Into Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: hanna wants to surprise theo with a birthday breakfast, but things don’t quite go as she planned.
Relationships: Hanna Brown/Chris Sanders/Theo Dahl
Series: Maybe Interactive 2020 December Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	i promised to surprise you!

**Author's Note:**

> hanna and chris and theo are polyam and NO ONE can convince me otherwise

“he’s bleeding! cauterize the wound! quick, cauterize the wound!”

hanna’s practically jumping up and down in worry, and chris quickly scoops the egg up in the spatula and flips it over. they’re both absolutely silent as the food slaps onto the bottom of the pan. there’s only the sound of gentle frying in the kitchen, a soft calm before the storm. and then, finally, chris turns to his girlfriend with worried eyes.

“do you think he’s going to make it?” 

chris sanders has always been a playful person. back when they’d been together so many years ago, hanna remembers how much fun they’d used to have. they’d play jokes on each other, and they’d used to have pillow fights and tickle fights. dating chris was like being in a warm room surrounded by soft rays of sunlight. it was like basking in warm light. but he’d have to leave without warning, and he’d never tell her what he was worried about, and it was like waking up after a nap in the sun only to find the oppressive moon with its icy glow staring back at you.

right now, though, she feels more confident about dating him. it’s just the same as it used to be, except… well, it isn’t. chris is way more accountable now, and theo is there to make doubly sure of that. hanna’s never been good at confrontation, but theo is like a big dog that barks at people who hurt her. which sounds a little scary, but really, it’s good!

and actually… that’s why she and chris are here, hopelessly stumbling through preparing breakfast even though neither of them are very good at it. theo’s always the one who cooks — after all, chris usually gets “people” to make things for him (he never specifies  _ who _ ), and hanna’s dad usually makes her breakfast. but since it’s his birthday, hanna and chris have decided to try and take up the responsibility. just for today, because now that the rice is overboiling and the eggs are  _ wounded _ , hanna suddenly isn’t sure if she should have honoured her promise.

_ i promise… on your birthday, i’ll surprise you too! _

that’s what she’d said to him, the day that he’d surprised her with breakfast in bed when she was sick. and she’s determined to do the same for him. she wants to surprise him! she wants to see the smile on his face, because he always works so hard for her and chris, and she wants to repay him for that.

“...hanna?”

she’s suddenly jolted from her thoughts, and she looks up with wide eyes. “huh?”

“do you think the patient is going to make a full recovery?” chris smiles good-naturedly, gesturing with the spatula to the egg frying in the pan. it’s upside down, but that’s fine, right? that just means that the bleeding has stopped, and it’ll be a perfect sunny-side up egg once it’s all done.

so she peers at the pan and twirls a lock of her hair uncertainly around her finger. “...maybe?” chris laughs, and she flushes suddenly at the sound of it. “i mean… this is how you cook eggs sunny-side up, right?”

chris is all serious now, frowning at the egg in the pan. they’re both staring at it, even though the boiling water is definitely bubbling out of the pressure cooker. finally, he tightens the knot at the back of his apron and flips the egg back over. but it doesn’t look sunny-side up.

it’s only then that hanna realizes that the bubbling sound has stopped. the rice! it’s probably done, so she races over to the pressure cooker, only to find… “theo?!”

he smiles at her. “you overboiled the rice, hanna.”

“n-no!” she exclaims, and she finds herself flustered and trying to usher him out of the kitchen. but theo doesn’t budge against her tiny pushes, and she turns her desperate gaze to him. “you can’t be in here!”

he leans in and presses a soft kiss to her nose, smiling all the while. “you should have asked me instead of him to help you cook.”

“but it’s your birthday!” she splutters, and she finds herself hopping on her feet like a little kid who has too much energy. behind her, chris awkwardly turns off the stove, seeming to be mourning the fried egg. but her eyes are locked on theo, already filling up with tears. “and i promised that i’d surprise you!”

theo grins brilliantly in that way that always makes her go red. “well, you did. i was surprised to see how hopeless you and sanders are at cooking.”

and as hanna yelps and chris smiles with ice in his eyes, she thinks that the three of them really are a surprising bunch.


End file.
